Cold Toes
by MarauderSkull50
Summary: First Fanfic Ever, excuse the grossness of it. Set in Seventh Year. Lily can't sleep and goes to James. Just some fluff


**AN: Kay so first fanfiction, it probably so bad but whatever you gotta start somewhere right? The idea came to me yesterday when I was reading a JamesxLily fanfiction (ofcourse ofcourse) and my toes were really cold :$ **

**Obviously I own nothing, all credit for characters, locations, etc. to JK Rowling, I can just take credit for the terrible plot and dialogue :P **

**Anyways hopefully you enjoy! Read & Review? I will take it personally :$ **

I tossed in my bed. I looked over at the time, it was only a half past twelve, but since the day previous had been as hard as it was for all the seventh years; it was no surprise they were all sleeping. I sighed simply because it was just too quiet. I lay awake trying to fall asleep, but after another 15 minutes I figured I should just give up. I groaned and crawled out of my bed, wrapped my bathrobe around myself and put my slippers on. I walked over to the other side of the Gryffindor seventh year girls' dorm and stared out the window. I sighed again for what seemed as the millionth time this night and got up. If I wasn't going to sleep neither was he, that way at least the restless night would be enjoyable in one way.

I walked down the steps that led to the girl dormitories crossed the common room and walked up the boys dormitory. I stopped at the seventh year boys' dorm and reached for the door. _Should I knock? _I thought to myself, but then reasoned the boys were probably sleeping. I walked in and closed the door quietly behind me. I had to stifle back a laugh, apparently Sirius does not believe in closing the curtains around his bed, because as I walked in I saw Sirius sprawled across the bed, bum in the air snoring very loudly. However, that was not what made me laugh, his pj bottoms were transfigured to change colour and had writing stating "Padfoot will NOT touch my stuff AGAIN. Also drawn on Sirius' face was quill doodles – clearly one of the other boys were bored. Then I realized Sirius probably did sleep with his curtains closed, and it was his 'attacker' that probably forgot to close the curtains. I smiled, the Marauders were closer than any outsider would believe, it was cute, they were like brothers, which made sense considering they were all only-children except for Sirius, but Regulus is another story.

I rolled my eyes and proceeded to the bed closest to the window, and pulled back the curtains, walked in, and pulled them shut again. I walked over to James' side, and nudged him. "James? Are you sleeping? I can't sleep and was wondering if I could stay with you the night." And then I realized if he's sleeping he won't hear me so explaining myself was pointless. "Well that was stupid," I muttered to myself.

I started to walk out and figured I would just mope around in my bed until sleep finally hit me, but as I was walking I heard him whisper,

"You are terrible at waking people up, you're simply lucky I wasn't sleeping."

I turned around, "why were you pretending to sleep?"

"I thought you might be Sirius coming to yell at me for what I did, and then I thought when I heard your voice I'd like to see how you try to wake me up. It's how I intend on waking up for the rest of my life." He said sheepishly, a blush rising to the surface. "Well come on, you said you wanted to spend the night," he whispered as he lifted the cover, encouraging me to join him.

I laughed, walked over took off my robe and slippers and climbed into his bed.

He pulled my close to him. He snaked his arm around my waist – and although I'd never admit it to him I felt so completely safe right now, his arms was my favourite place to be. However, as I snuggled him closer he gasped. I turned to face him.

"Merlin Lily, your toes are frozen" he said looking at me

"I know," I whispered softly "they always are..." trailing my voice

And I pressed my toes closer to his legs, letting his natural body heat radiate and warm my toes.

He laughed quietly, "What am I going to do with you?" he sighed

"Well right now you will warm up my toes, whisper sweet stories or lullabies in my ear- which ever you prefer, in order to make me fall asleep, and then tomorrow you will wake me up with cute little kisses, and from there I suggest we just go with it." I explained laughing slightly as I said it.

He laughed, "Alright, er- story" he muttered. I felt him pull me closer to him until there was no possible way to be any closer, and he started whispering in my ear "There once was a beautiful, beautiful witch. She had gorgeous green almond shaped eyes, and when she looks at me I see my future in her eyes..." his voiced trailed, his story had a terrible plot it was more the other way around. However, I let him continue knowing I was safe and loved so much by this man and I wouldn't trade it for anything. I closed my eyes and listened to his sweet melodic voice and slowly started to fall asleep.

He might enjoy being woken up by me every day, but I'll certain love falling asleep in his arms every night.

**AN: Alright, so it was bad I told you. but thank you for reading this far into the story, your effort will not go unnoticed or unappreciated. Anyways so just a cute little story of Lily not being able to fall asleep, it got much cornier and fluffier than I had intended but I guess the result wasn't all that bad. The original thought in my head had more of a focus on Lily's cold toes, but hey if this is what came out it must have been better. **

**So first fanfic, and considering it wasn't that great I think I'll leave the writing to other users. **

**But read&review ? **


End file.
